


banana bread

by XxsaviorofthebrokenxX



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fight me on that, Fluff, Lots of Music, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Wife swap, all the fucking fluff, aries kitchen, he/they kurapika, hi seb ik ur prolly reading this, i just miss my bf and wish we could bake banana bread and cuddle, i will admit this is kinda maybe a little bit self insert..., it ranges from my chemical romance to mxmtoon, its defiantly not a dnp reference..., kurapika is a very lowkey aries in the kitchen, leorio makes a dirty joke about the whisk, so yah its just leopika and theyre soft and yah, thats it, thats the fic, they just bake together and are cuddly and watch shows, they just make banana bread, they listen to music, wife swap is one of the best trash tv shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX/pseuds/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX
Summary: Three bananas have been sitting on the counter in Leorio and Kurapika's apartment for way, way too long.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, LeoPika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	banana bread

“Uhh, Pika?”   
Kurapika looked up from their cup of coffee and book, Leorio was looking suspiciously at the bananas that had been sitting on their counter for way too many days. “I think we finally have to do something about these, I’m pretty sure they’re going to start leaking mysterious juices if we don’t,”   
Kurapika bit back a smile, that was a cursed sentence. “Very well,” He stood up and brought his breakfast dishes to the sink. “Do you want to help me make banana bread in a bit?” They turned around to face him. He grinned that stupidly adorable Leorio grin.   
“Of course Pika,” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who embraced him, resting his forehead against Leorio’s chest. 

Kurapika had been meaning to do something about them for days, but sometimes the vibes are bad and just getting out of bed is hard enough. But he was starting to feel better, and baking banana bread sounded more fun then anything right now. 

As he got out all the ingredients that they’d need, he tasked Leorio with finding some music that they could bop to, which turned out to be an odd collections of songs, ranging from classic rock (Leorio sometimes had the music taste of W*ll Sh*ester from Glee) to indie pop, to the angsty My Chemical Romance songs of their childhoods. 

“Okie dokie, do you wanna start mashing up the bananas?” Kurapika turned around, Leorio hadn’t heard them over the sound of Give ‘Em Hell Kid. Kurapika waited a minute before asking him again, mostly just because he wanted to watch his stupid boyfriend geek out over a song from fifteen years ago. 

Eventually they started actually cooking, Kurapika creamed together the butter and sugar while Leorio mashed up the bananas and they both bopped to Prom Dress by Mxmtoon. Leorio had wanted to cream the butter and sugar, but once he started making dirty jokes about the whisk, Kurapika had started doing it before he could say anything else cursed. 

After their individual parts of the recipe were done, Leorio mixed everything together while Kurapika dug through the cabinet to figure out what they could mix into it. Everybody knows that the best part of the banana bread is when there’s chocolate chips or walnuts or something else mixed in. After searching for a while Kurapika comes up with some white chocolate chips and some raspberries that they’d honestly totally forgotten were in the bottom of the fridge. 

Kurapika tossed them into the batter and had Leorio gently mix it up while he sprayed the loaf pan with nonstick spray. Stacy’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne came on and Leorio immediately ripped the spatula out of the bowl to use as a microphone, sending some batter flying onto the microwave, Kurapika took one look at the ridiculous scene and burst out laughing. Leorio noticed and smirked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him closer so they could sing the chorus into the spatula microphone together. 

Once they got the banana bread in the oven Leorio had offered to do the dishes but Kurapika thought back to last time his boyfriend did the dishes, which had resulted in several broken glasses and almost a trip to the emergency room. 

“Just go find us a show to watch and I’ll be over in a minute,” Kurapika said, reaching up to pull Leorio’s face down towards his so he could kiss him on the cheek. 

About thirty seconds later he heard the opening from Wife Swap and he laughed to himself a little bit. He thought it was really funny that even though Leorio was a massive whore [affectionate], his biggest secret was that he really loved shitty reality tv shows from the 2000s. 

As Kurapika was doing dishes they kind of started to zone out, looking out the window above the kitchen sink. The skyline is so beautiful, they thought to themself. He continued to just kind of disassociate for a while, the only thing that snapped him back to reality was when Leorio came over and hugged him from behind, resting his head on Kurapika’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around their waist and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey, we can finish those later, want to come over and cuddle with me?” 

Kurapika wanted to know how the fuck they were supposed to say no to that. 

He nodded and smiled a bit, Leorio scooped him up bridal style and carried him over to the couch where he plopped him down. Leorio curled up next to him, resting his head on Kurapika’s chest. Kurapika wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, never wanting to let him go. They kissed Leorio on the top of his head and hugged him tighter. 

The banana bread was done about an episode of Wife Swap later. Both Leorio and Kurapika burned their mouths eating it before it was ready because they were fucking dumbasses, but it turned out amazing, just as Kurapika had known it would (they had they best banana bread recipe, and if you think different, you’re wrong). 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!!!


End file.
